Mind Killer
by FoxWitch
Summary: I am not afraid.rn Fear is the mind killer.rn I will face my fear.rn I will let it pass through me. Oneshot. Complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! HA! Now no one may sue me! Also, I do not own Ryou's little chakra in blood. I got it from the book Children of Dune.

**Mind Killer **

Throughout the five thousand years of my existence, I have seen many disturbing things. But nothing could top the scene before me now. Lying on the ground of my hikari's living room was Yugi Mouto, dead. Dead! I couldn't believe it if I wanted too. What was Yugi's body doing in my house, anyway? Where was Ryou? Was he alright? Had someone done to my hikari what they had done to Yugi? Driven a knife into his heart just like the one in the lifeless body before me?

All these questions and more slammed into my skull with an intensity that a simple though should never have possessed. And, even with such morbid thoughts tugging at my being, I couldn't help but examine the body of my host's friend. It was at that instant that I noticed words above Yugi. The words, to my great horror and disgust, were written in blood.

"I am not afraid. Fear is the mind killer. I will face my fear. I will let it pass through me." A whispery voice from behind me read. I turned around to see a small figure standing in the shadows. The person was slightly hunched over and was leaning against the door frame. The figure stumbled toward me and I had to clap my hand over my mouth to avoid letting out a gasp of horrified surprise.

"Ryou!" My hikari stood before me, his thin form slouching at the shoulders. His white shirt and hair was spattered with the same crimson liquid that covered Yugi, however, there was no wound. Yugi's blood, I realized.

"Ryou, what happened!" I demanded, though I couldn't help the slight worry that escaped in my voice.

"Hello, Bakura. You're home early." Ryou replied, giving me a dead-looking smile. His eyes glinted with a strange, cold light.

"You didn't answer me, Hikari. What happened? Who killed Yugi?" I asked all this while motioning toward the corpse on the floor. Ryou followed my hand with a mild expression, glancing casually at his dead friend.

"Oh, that," he said and walked over to where Yugi lay, still bleeding. What he did next almost gave me a heart attack. Ryou placed his hands on the hilt of the dagger embedded in Yugi's heart and tugged it free. The casual look never left his face as he brought the dagger to his lips and licked it clean.

By now, I had begun to put two and two together and was seriously freaked out.

"You killed him." It wasn't a question but a statement of fact. I couldn't help the next question from creeping up my throat and I almost choked on it as I asked it, "Why?"

"Well, I just can't tell you, 'kura," he said, innocently, as he swaggered over to where I stood until he was only a few feet away. "Not until you answer one of my questions."

"Fine." A twisted smirk found its way onto my host's face and he licked his lips, as if he could still taste the blood he had licked off the dagger in his hand.

"Are you scared?" My eyes widened. Was I scared? What kind of question was that? Of course, I was scared. Who wouldn't be?

"You're mad." Ryou merely shrugged his shoulders and continued to smirk, twirling the dagger in his hand.

"Perhaps but that doesn't really matter. I'm still waiting for an answer. Well, are you scared?" A shiver ran up my spine at the ease in which my hikari held himself, even after murdering his best friend. Finally, I gulped and nodded. Ryou faked a gasp,

"You are! Pity…" he began to advance on me until I could feel my back pressed up against the wall. He didn't stop until his body was pressed up against mine.

"You see, 'Kura, fear is the mind killer. I should know, I've spent my whole life being afraid and, look, it turned me into this. All I did was kill Yugi before the fear did. And since you, too, are afraid, I have no choice but to kill you, too." Suddenly, I felt cold steel at my throat. The metal was already biting into my skin before I could make any objection. I felt my life-blood spilling from the cut in my throat and welling up, cutting off my breathing. The world began to fade and dim around me but before I lost all consciousness I heard a whisper in my ear,

"Fear is the mind killer. It didn't pass through me because I let it consume me. Let it pass through you, Bakura. I won't let it have both of us." Then, everything went dark.


End file.
